criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Art of the Deal
The Art of The Deal is the seventeenth case of World Edition, as well as the first case to take place in North America. Plot The team came to Greenland to know more about the organization behind Addilyn Bowman and to follow up on the US Presidential Election 2016. The team found that the Red Party's candidate, Robert Hicks was getting donations from a businessman, Grigol Bestavashvili. However, Safir and the player found Grigol stabbed in the gut. After the team found the murder weapon to be an ancient viking sword found in an old shipwreck and met Marissa Pennington, a climate change activist that disliekd Grigol and Hicks' potentially environmental damaging policies, the team incriminated the killer as Grigol's wife, Marekhi Bestavashvili. Marekhi did not like that Grigol gave all time to work and almost no time to her. In Greenland, he barely visited Marekhi ever since they arrived in Greenland. Marekhi later found that Grigol was not actually giving time to work, rather he was having an affair with Marissa Pennington. Enraged, she stabbed Grigol in rhe gut until he died. Judge Robertson sentenced her to 25 years in prison. After the trial, the team talked to Robert Hicks about his presidential candidacy. Hicks said that he was confident he would win, and said that he planned to make businessman Brycen Camacho his secretary of state. However, he had lost the file about the nomination in the factory. The team recovered the file and gave it to Hicks, who partnered with he player to break this news to Brycen. After Hicks told Brycen that he was nominating him for an important position, Safir was enraged at the player. He said that he did not trust Hicks and the player should not align him with any political party, especially conservatives. He accompanied the player to the ancient ship, where they found a receipt proving that Hicks was funded by KALA. Not knowing what KALA was, the team phoned Vadim Yankov. Vadim told that he had recently found of the organization; it was of criminal nature and was behind the chaos in Europe and Eurasia. The team also talked to Marissa about her environmential acitivsm. After finding her poster that protested against Hicks, the team asked her about Robert Hicks. Marissa declared that Hicks was misogynist, having involved in a number of rape cases, and once said that he liked to hold women by their private parts. Above that, as Marissa believed, Hicks was a danger to environment as he denied climate change. Shortly, Harry told the team that the blue party's presidential candidate, Martha Price, who was currently in Ottawa, invited the agency, prompting the team to go to Canada. Stats Victim *'Grigol Bestavashvili' (Found stabbed) Murder Weapon *'Ancient Viking Sword' Killer *'Marekhi Bestavashvili' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats canned meat Appearance * The suspect wears red Profile *The suspect skis *The suspect eats canned meat Appearance * The suspect wears red Profile *The suspect skis *The suspect eats canned meat Appearance * The suspect wears red Profile *The suspect skis *The suspect eats canned meat Appearance * The suspect wears red Profile *The suspect skis *The suspect eats canned meat Appearance * The suspect wears red Killer's Profile * The killer wears red. * The killer skis. * The killer eats canned meat. * The killer has green eyes. * The killer has AB- blood. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Ice Sheath (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Skis, Hat; Victim Identified: Grigol Bestavashvilli) * Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; The killer wears red) * Examine Broken Skis (Result: Bloody Skis) * Analyze Bloody Skis (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer skis) * Examine Hat (Result: Hair) * Examine Hair (Result: Robert Hick's hair; New Suspect: Robert Hicks) * Talk to Robert Hicks about the murder. (Prerequisite: Robert Hicks' hair identified under microscope) * Investigate Factory (Prerequsiite: Talk to Hicks, Clues: Ring, Whip) * Examine Ring (Result: Marriage Ring; New Suspect: Marekhi Bestavashvilli) * Inform Marekhi about Grigol's death. (Prerequisite: Ring examined) * Examine Whip (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood (09:00:00; New Suspect: Paul Bach) * Talk to Paul Bach about being abused. (Prerequisite: Blood analyzed) * Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Viking's Ship (Clues: Placard, Old Book, Locked Chest) * Examine Placard (Result: Climate Change Activism; New Suspect: Marissa Pennington) * Talk to Marissa Pennington about his concerns about the victim. (Prerequisite: Climate Change Activism unraveled) * Examine Old Book (Result: Recent Writing) * Examine Recent Writing (Result: Kasper Leth's writing; New Suspect: Kasper Leth) * Talk to Kasper about ruining an artifact. (Prerequisite: Kasper's handwriting identified) * Examine Locked Chest (Result: Ancient Viking Sword) * Analyze Ancient Viking Sword (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats canned meat; Murder Weapon Identified: Ancient Viking Sword) * Investigate Chimney (Clues: The Deal of the Art Book, Crate) * Examine The Deal of the Art ''Book (Result: Racist Passages) * Talk to Robert Hicks about the racist lines in his book. (Prerequisite: Racist Passages unraveled) * Examine Crate (Result: Knife) * Analyze Knife (12:00:00) * Arrest Paul Bach about attempting Grigol's murder. (Prerequisite: Knife analyzed) * Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Igloo (Clues: Faded Paper, Love Letter, Viking Relics) * Examine Faded Paper (Result: Divorce Papers) * Ask Marekhi why she sought divorce from Girgol. (Prerequisite: Divorce Papers unraveled) * Examine Love Letter (Result: Letter to Grigol) * Talk to Marissa about her ironic partner. (Prerequisite: Letter to Grigol unraveled) * Examine Viking Relics (Result: Ancient Coin) * Examine Ancient Coin (Result: Weird Symbols) * Analyze Weird Symbols (09:00:00) * Talk to Kasper about the message Grigol left for him. (Prerequisite: Weird Symbols analyzed) * Investigate Ship-deck (Prerequisite: All tasks before must be done; Clue: Sword Sheath, Ski Bag) * Examine Sword Sheath (Result: DNA) * Analyze DNA (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) * Examine Ski Bag (Result: Band-Aid) * Analyze Band Aid (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has AB- blood) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to By the People... (1/6). (No stars) By the People... (1/6) * Talk to Robert Hicks about his presidential candidacy. (Prerequisite: All tasks before must be done) * Investigate Factory (Result: Faded File) * Examine Faded File (Result: Resume) * Analyze Resume (09:00:00) * Talk to Robert Hicks about his cabinet choice. (Prerequisite: Resume analyzed; Reward: '''20,000 coins') * Talk to Brycen Camacho about his nomination. (Prerequisite: Talk to Hicks) * Investigate Viking Ship (Result: Faded Receipt) * Examine Faded Receipt (Result: KALA) * Talk to Vadim Yankov about KALA. (Result: KALA unraveled) * Talk to Marissa about her activism (Prerequisite: Available from the start of the chapter) * Investigate Ice Sheath (Result: Faded Poster) * Examine Faded Poster (Result: Poster) * Talk to Marissa about her concerns on a Hicks presidency. (Prerequisite: Poster unraveled; Reward: Burger) * Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Go the Globe Category:North America (Alex)